You're The Only One
by Nakashima Aya
Summary: [UNDER HIATUS] Drabble singkat kisah Yukine dan belahan jiwanya. Point of View bisa berubah kapanpun sesuai dengan kisah yang tengah diceritakan. [Warn: OC! OOC, OOT(sometimes), Yukine X OC/Reader, Typo(s)]
1. Chapter 1

You're The Only One

Karya : Nakashima Aya

 **Summary :** Drabble singkat kisah Yukine dan belahan jiwanya. _Point of View_ bisa berubah kapanpun sesuai dengan kisah yang tengah diceritakan.

 **Disclaimer :** Noragami memiliki hak cipta milik seseorang yang telah menciptakan kisah tersebut dengan begitu teliti. OC milik saya.

 **Genre :** Romace, Friendship, Humor(maybe), Angst.

 **Warning :** OC! OOC, OOT(sometimes), Yukine X OC/Reader, Typo(s).

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

 **1** **st** **Moment :** Finally Meet You Again

 **Chiyukoku's POV**

Saat itu aku tengah bersenandung riang kala mendapati Kofuku – chan sudah kembali dengan Dai – san. Eh? Aku siapa? –Ah iya, kalian semua belum mengenalku ya.

Namaku Chiyukoku, seorang _shinki_ kedua milik dewi kesialan, Kofuku. Yang diberkati dengan panggilan Makki. Lalu kenapa aku memanggil dewiku dengan sebutan – _chan?_ Ah… Itu… Kofuku – chan yang memintaku memanggilnya seperti itu. Jadi aku menurut saja apa kata dewiku. Dan juga, karena dirasa namaku terlalu panjang dan susah disebut, Yato – san, teman baik Kofuku – chan, seenaknya menyingkat namaku menjadi Chiko, dan dengan sekejap nama itu telah melekat sebagai panggilan baruku. Jujur saja, aku agak membenci panggilan tersebut, membuatku terdengar seperti anjing.

"Chiko – chan~ Kemarilah! Yato – chan dataang~" aku segera berlari keluar hanya demi mendapati dewa tanpa nama tersebut berdiri di depan pintu rumah dengan beberapa luka ringan bersama seorang gadis setengah _phantom_ dan seorang anak lelaki bersurai pirang keemasan. Bisa kulihat lelaki itu adalah _shinki_ dari Yato – san. Surainya… Irisnya… Diamnya… Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang menarik keras diriku untuk masuk dan mengenalnya lebih jauh.

"Yato – san! Kau terluka, cepatlah masuk, aku akan mengobati lukamu!" Yato – san segera masuk dengan ringannya, gadis _half phantom_ itu hanya mengikuti. Sedangkan sang s _hinki_ malah berdiam diri di depan rumah dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kuartikan.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah?" aku menelengkan kepalaku ringan, lelaki di hadapanku terjengit terkejut dan menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang salah aku akan membantumu. Namaku Chiyukoku, _shinki_ dari dewi Kofuku. Yoroshiku ne!"

"Ah… Etto… Namaku… Yukine, yoroshiku Chiyukoku – san." Yukine tersenyum dan aku tahu pipiku memanas karenanya.

.

.

 _Ia sangat manis…_

 _Aku… merindukan senyuman itu…_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Thank's for read this ffn**_

.

.

Hai semuanya, namaku Nakashima Aya!

Ini adalah kali pertamanya Aya berlabuh di fandom Noragami, dan tanpa babibu langsung membuat ffn Yukine X OC. Emm… Mungkin karena kebiasaan Aya adalah membuat dengan OC, Aya jadi tidak bisa beralih ke genre tanpa OC, ah menyedihkan sekali~

Yang terpenting, Aya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada siapapun yang menyempatkan diri membaca ffn ini. Aya meminta sekali lagi, review –nya ya!

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	2. Chapter 2

You're The Only One

Karya : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** Drabble singkat kisah Yukine dan belahan jiwanya. _Point of View_ bisa berubah kapanpun sesuai dengan kisah yang tengah diceritakan.

 **Disclaimer :** Noragami memiliki hak cipta milik seseorang yang telah menciptakan kisah tersebut dengan begitu teliti. OC milik saya.

 **Genre :** Romace, Friendship, Humor(maybe), Angst.

 **Warning :** OC! OOC, OOT(sometimes), Yukine X OC/Reader, Typo(s).

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

 **2** **nd** **Moment :** The Bell and Her Nickname

 **Author's POV**

Chiko hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri sambil memandang lonceng di tangannya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di dadanya hanya dengan melihat lonceng tersebut. Sesekali tersenyum nakal kala ia mengingat caranya mendapatkan lonceng tersebut.

.

.

 _Flashback_

.

.

 _Yukine duduk di halaman depan rumah Kofuku yang tertutupi rumput tebal. Angin semilir sesekali membelai pipinya yang cekung dan menerbangkan surainya yang berwarna pirang. Ia tengah bermain – main dengan sebuah lonceng kecil dengan pita berwarna merah muda, ia hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. Ketika ia pertama kali menjadi shinki, barang inilah yang ia pegang begitu erat. Ia jadi agak bingung apa artinya benda itu baginya, walaupun ia menyadari bahwa setiap kali ia melihat benda itu, ia merasa hatinya menjadi lebih tenang dan damai._

 _Saat itulah, tiba – tiba Yukine mendengar langkah – langkah kecil setengah berlari dan ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk mendapati sesosok dengan surai krim dan iris violet semakin mendekatinya. Senyuman secerah matahari masih bertengger lembut di bibirnya, seakan – akan tidak memiliki niat untuk pergi barang sedetikpun._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Yuki – san?" Chiyukoku duduk di samping Yukine dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah kanan agar ia bisa melihat ekspresi Yukine dengan jelas._

 _"Ah… tidak… Aku hanya." Ia sudah sering bertemu dengan gadis itu, namun Yukine tetap salah tingkah setiap kali gadis itu mengajaknya bicara._

 _Tatapan iris violet beralih dari wajah ikemen Yukine ke arah lonceng yang dibawanya, matanya berbinar – binar kala melihat lonceng itu. Ia selalu memimpikan lonceng yang sama dengan pita berwarna biru, dan ia juga tahu benda apa yang selalu ada di mimpinya._

 _"Aah~ Kawaii… Yuki – san mendapat lonceng itu darimana?"_

 _"Etto… Bagaimana ya… Aku menggenggamnya ketika aku pertama kali berubah menjadi shinki. Jadi aku tidak tahu aku mendapatkan lonceng ini dari mana." Yukine menundukkan wajahnya dalam – dalam, masih agak malu untuk berbincang dengan Chiyukoku._

 _"Ah, souka! Kofuku – chan pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa seorang shinki yang membawa benda ketika ia pertama kali berubah, itu tandanya benda yang ia bawa adalah benda yang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Jadi, kurasa lonceng itu memiliki arti yang sangat penting untuk Yuki – san!" gadis itu mengembangkan senyumannya sekali lagi, namun memudar kala ia mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya._

 _"Demo ne, enak sekali ya, memiliki benda yang mengingatkan kita bahwa dulu kita adalah manusia. Saat aku pertama kali berubah menjadi shinki, master pertamaku membuang barang tersebut dengan mengatakan bahwa benda semacam itu hanya membuatku lemah." Helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulut Chiyukoku, Yukine menjadi agak iba karenanya. Dan tanpa Ia sadari, Yukine menyodorkan lonceng tersebut pada Chiyukoku dengan wajah memerah._

 _"K-kurasa kau lebih membutuhkannya, ambillah!" Chiyukoku mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, agak bingung dengan perlakuan Yukine. Namun pada akhirnya ia tersenyum cerah dan menggumamkan kalimat 'arigatou'._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"...koku! Chiyukoku! Chiyukoku!" Chiyukoku tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendapati bocah bersurai pirang tengah menatapnya agak kesal.

"Ah! Gomenne, Yukine… Aku sedang tidak fokus tadi," sudah beberapa saat semenjak Chiyukoku mengenal Yukine, dan mereka sepakat untuk tidak lagi menambahkan suffix _–san_ untuk memanggil satu sama lain, agar tidak terlalu canggung.

Yukine memicingkan irisnya mendapati Chiyukoku menggenggam erat lonceng dengan pita merah muda yang ia berikan padanya dulu.

"Eeh? Kau masih saja memainkan lonceng itu, Chiyukoku?" Yukine duduk di samping sang surai krim yang cekikikian di atas kasur.

"Tidak apa kan, lagipula aku menyukainya."

"Itu hanya sebuah _kane_ _[1]_ biasa, Chiyukoku. Kenapa kau begitu menyukainya?"

"Kenapa yaa? Mungkin karena Yukine yang memberikannya padaku!"

 **BLUSHH…**

"A-a-ap-apa-apaan itu? Jika kau sebegitu senangnya dengan lonceng aku tidak akan memanggilmu Chiyukoku mulai hari ini. Kau lebih cocok dipanggil Kaneko[2]." Yukine mengalihkan pandangannya, hanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menjalar di pipinya.

"Eeeh? Bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Aku bukan lagi terdengar seperti anjing saja, Yukine membuatnya terdengar seperti kucing." Chiyukoku berceloteh dengan bibir yang dimanyunkan.

"Hahahahahaha… Lagipula kucing suka bermain – main dengan lonceng 'kan? Hahaha… Aku akan memberitahukan semua orang tentang nama barumu." Dan Yukine pun berjalan keluar dari kamar sang pemilik nama baru dengan bangganya.

"T-tunggu dulu, Yukine!"

.

.

 _Kaneko yaa…_

 _Aku menyukainya, Yukine!_

.

.

 **[1] Kane** dalam bahasa jepang berarti lonceng / bel.

 **[2] Kaneko** memiliki arti lonceng kucing. Yukine menjuluki Chiyukoku dengan julukan Kaneko karena menurutnya Chiyukoku terlihat sangat imut ketika ia bermain – main dengan lonceng itu, seperti seekor kucing yang diberi lonceng, sang kucing akan memainkannya dengan sangat riang.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 finished!

Aya gak akan banyak bicara, langsung aja, terima kasih atas waktunya dan please review! Thank you for all your huge attention!

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	3. Chapter 2 - Side Story

You're The Only One

Karya : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** Drabble singkat kisah Yukine dan belahan jiwanya. _Point of View_ bisa berubah kapanpun sesuai dengan kisah yang tengah diceritakan.

 **Disclaimer :** Noragami memiliki hak cipta milik seseorang yang telah menciptakan kisah tersebut dengan begitu teliti. OC milik saya.

 **Genre :** Romace, Friendship, Humor(maybe), Angst.

 **Warning :** OC! OOC, OOT(sometimes), Yukine X OC/Reader, Typo(s).

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

 **Side Story – Past Memories :** The Bell and Our Nickname

 **Author's POV**

"Hoy!" seorang pemuda bersurai pirang terlihat berlari menghampiri seorang gadis yang tengah duduk santai di sebuah bangku taman dekat rumahnya.

Ayah pemuda itu adalah teman dari ayah sang gadis, dan mereka mulai bertemu sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, ketika umur mereka baru menginjak angka 9. Saat ini, anggap saja mereka memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari teman, bahkan lebih dari sahabat. Gadis itu menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Ada apa? Kau merindukanku?" kikikan kecil terlepas dari bibir sang gadis, sementara sang pemuda memasang wajah kecut, merasa agak kesal.

"Aku berbohong jika aku berkata aku tidak merindukanmu. Sudah berapa lama kau sampai di Jepang?" Yah, memang sang gadis baru saja mengikuti pertukaran pelajar dengan Amerika selama satu bulan.

"Yap. Baru kemarin malam! Aku sangaaat lelaaah… Haaaah…" helaan nafas meluncur keluar dan sang gadis menyandarkan punggungnya dan menutup mata lelah. Sang pemuda memutuskan untuk duduk di samping gadis itu dan meneruskan pembicaraan.

"Jika kau lelah, kau seharusnya pulang dan tidur di rumah. Bukannya bermain – main disini," sang surai pirang memijit pelan pelipisnya, merasa bingung dengan tingkah laku sang surai krim.

"Apakah kau sebegitunya khawatir jika aku sakit? Manisnya…" pemuda di sampingnya hanya menggelengkan kepala, tidak menjawab apapun, sepertinya ia malas berdebat dengan gadis aneh yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Merasa diacuhkan, sang gadis mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam dan mengeluarkan isinya. Dua buah lonceng, yang satu memiliki pita berwarna biru dan yang satunya memiliki pita berwarna merah.

"Ne ne… Lihatlah! Aku membawakanmu sesuatu!" sang gadis menyodorkan lonceng dengan pita berwarna merah muda kepada sang pemuda, pemuda itu hanya mengernyit heran.

"Untuk apa ini? Lagipula, kenapa kau memberiku yang pitanya berwarna merah muda, aku ini laki – laki kau tahu."

"Kau tahu, kita tidak punya sesuatu yang kembar hanya milik kita berdua. Aku sengaja memesannya untuk kita berdua, hanya kita berdua. Lihat di bagian bawah lonceng itu terdapat namaku. Di bagian bawah lonceng yang kupegang juga terdapat ukiran namamu. Romantis kan?" gadis itu menggerak – gerakkan loncengnya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang nyaring namun lembut, tidak seperti lonceng pada umumnya, bunyinya begitu murni.

"Ah! Dan juga, kupikir akan lebih mengasyikkan jika milikku yang berwarna biru dan milikmu yang berwarna merah muda."

Perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipis kiri pemuda itu, iris emasnya menatap tajam gadis di sampingnya. Namun, tatapannya melembut ketika ia melihat gadis itu tersenyum begitu bahagia sambil memainkan loncengnnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu menyukai lonceng? Sejak dulu, kau selalu terobsesi dengan lonceng. Apa bagusnya sebuah lonceng?" pemuda itu menghela nafas. Sedangkan sang gadis hanya cekikikan tidak jelas, lalu menjawab,

"Kenapa yaa? Mungkin karena jika aku membayangkanmu menggunakan sebuah lonceng di leher, kau akan terlihat seperti anjing, yang sangaat imut. Kau tahu, aku jadi ingin memanggilmu Chiko."

Sang iris emas _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban polos dari sang iris violet, antara merasa sang gadis itu imut dan setengah kesal terhadap kebodohannya.

"Jika aku anjing maka kau harus menjadi kucingnya, Kaneko."

"K-kaneko? Apa itu? Tidak imut, sama sekali tidak imut." Ujar sang gadis sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Biar saja, meski tidak imut. Dasar kucing penggila lonceng." Sang pemuda menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek, "Ayo pulang, Kaneko!" sang pemuda memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana lalu mulai berjalan, meninggalkan Kaneko yang masih s _peechless_ di belakangnya.

"Eh? Eeeh? T-tunggu… Chiko! Chiko! Tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

 _ **Thanks for read this ffn**_

.

.

.

Okeeyy, chapter ini adalah " _side chapter : past memories_ " yang berkaitan dengan momen yang terjadi ketika masa _shinki_ mereka. Jadi, sebenarnya dulu, sebelum keduanya meninggal dunia, Yukine dan Chiyukoku itu saling mengenal satu sama lain, bahkan saangaat dekaat. Dan karena benang takdir yang saling terikat di jari kelingking masing – masih, takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali dalam bentuk s _hinki_.

Nah, kenapa saya membuat chapter ini?

Sejujurnya, chapter ini untuk memudahkan author membuat side chapter selanjutnya. Kan susah kalo tiap kali buat side chapter harus menyebut Yukine dengan 'pemuda itu' dan Chiyukoku dengan 'gadis itu'. Secara nama mereka kan harusnya dirahasiakan sama para dewa, dan kita juga gatau nama aslinya Yukine itu sapa. Jadi anggap saja mulai saat ini, dalam side chapter _**Kaneko**_ adalah Chiyukoku dan _**Chiko**_ adalah Yukine.

Untuk selanjutnya, jika ada embel – embel " _ **past memories**_ " di judul chapter, itu artinya merujuk pada kisah mereka ketika mereka masih menjadi manusia.

Terima kasih atas waktunya, your review will be very important to me!

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	4. Chapter 3

You're The Only One

Karya : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** Drabble singkat kisah Yukine dan belahan jiwanya. _Point of View_ bisa berubah kapanpun sesuai dengan kisah yang tengah diceritakan.

 **Disclaimer :** Noragami memiliki hak cipta milik seseorang yang telah menciptakan kisah tersebut dengan begitu teliti. OC milik saya.

 **Genre :** Romace, Friendship, Humor(maybe), Angst.

 **Warning :** OC! OOC, OOT(sometimes), Yukine X OC/Reader, Typo(s).

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

 **3** **rd** **Moment :** Sins

 **Chiyukoku's POV**

Aku hanya bisa duduk diam tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kubiarkan semilir angin yang mengisi keheningan diantara kami.

Yukine duduk di sampingku sambil terus menatap langit, ia merapatkan jaketnya, terlihat agak kedinginan. Aku sendiri hanya bisa berpegangan pada syal milikku dan menaikkan kaos kaki panjangku semakin tinggi. Aku menyesal keluar rumah hanya dengan mengenakan blus tipis, sebuah sweater, dan rok pendek serta syal berwarna biru yang menutupi leherku.

"A-anoo…" aku dan Yukine berkata bersamaan. Kami hanya saling berpandangan dan berkedip satu sama lain.

"K-kau dulu, Kaneko."

"Chotto! Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu!" aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal. Aku lelah dengan segala julukan yang orang lain berikan padaku.

"Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada Chiko." Yukine terlihat tertawa puas. Mengabaikan rasa kesalku, akhirnya aku tersenyum. Entah kenapa, dengan melihat tawanya, aku merasa aku ingin tersenyum dan hanya tersenyum di sampingnya.

Namun, tawanya tidak bertahan lama. Tawanya memudar, dan ia mengeluarkan raut wajah yang tidak bisa kutebak, apa yang tersirat di dalamnya.

"Hey, Kaneko…" aku menoleh padanya, dan ia meneruskan kalimatnya, "Kenapa… kenapa kita harus menjadi _shinki_?" Hah? Sungguh aku tidak mengerti maksudnya.

Aku hanya memiringkan kepalaku ke kiri sebagai tanda bahwa aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataannya.

"Yah… Kau tahu kan, kurasa kita ini sebenarnya mungkin seumuran. Jadi kurasa kau bisa mengerti maksudku." Ia menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kenapa kita harus menjadi _shinki_ ya? Hmm… Menurutku, kita harus menjadi _shinki_ karena Tuan kita telah memberi kita tempat bernanung dan tempat untuk pulang. Lagipula tempat ini jauh lebih baik daripada di _far shore_ 'kan? Jadi kurasa kenapa kita harus menjadi s _hinki a_ dalah karena kita harus mengabdi kepada Tuan kita, yang telah memberi kita tempat untuk pulang."

"B-bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku adalah kenapa kita harus menjadi _shinki?_ Kenapa kita tidak boleh menjadi manusia biasa? Kenapa… Bagaimana kita bisa mati? Ini semua sungguh tidak adil. Ketika semua orang memiliki teman, berbaur dengan sesama, menyalurkan hobi. Dan disini, kita malah melindungi mereka dari balik layar, membunuh a _yakashi_ yang tidak ada habisnya. Dan bahkan, mereka yang kita lindungi tidak berterima kasih pada kita, bahkan melupakan kita. Kenapa… Kenapa takdir itu begitu tidak adil? Kenapa kita lahir kembali hanya untuk menjadi seorang **budak**? Kenapa?"

Aku membelalakkan mataku, terkejut. Seorang _shinki_ tidak seharusnya berpikir seperti itu. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan, jika terus seperti ini, Yukine bisa menyebabkan sengatan untuk Yato – san. Bahkan jika lebih buruk lagi, Yukine bisa menimbulkan kutukan untuk Yato – san.

"Yukine… Kau tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu. _Shinki_ bukanlah budak. _Shinki a_ dalah senjata legendaris, senjata para dewa. Kita harus bangga menjadi seorang s _hinki._ Karena itu artinya takdir memberi kita kesempatan untuk hidup sekali lagi. Dakara… Jangan berpikir seperti itu lagi ya?"

Yukine hanya tersenyum kecut. Aku tahu ia tidak puas dengan jawabanku. Aku tahu ia ingin aku berada di pihaknya dan menentang sistem roh ini. Hanya saja, itu salah, apalagi Yato – san adalah dewa yang baik. Dan aku tidak ingin Yukine terjerumus dalam jurang keputusasaan para _phantom_. Aku tidak mau jika harus melihat Yukine mati, sekali lagi.

Eh? Sekali lagi? Apa maksudku?

.

.

.

 _Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang terbaik untukmu._

 _Hanya saja, aku tahu hal ini pasti akan membantumu suatu hari nanti, suatu hari nanti._

.

.

.

Nih, author udah masa bodoh mau nulis apa di **a** _ **uthor's note**_ jadi author Cuma ingin bilang terima kasih atas waktunya. Datang lagi lain kali, 'kay?

Review jangan lupa yaa!

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	5. Chapter 4

You're The Only One

Karya : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** Drabble singkat kisah Yukine dan belahan jiwanya. _Point of View_ bisa berubah kapanpun sesuai dengan kisah yang tengah diceritakan.

 **Disclaimer :** Noragami memiliki hak cipta milik seseorang yang telah menciptakan kisah tersebut dengan begitu teliti. OC milik saya.

 **Genre :** Romace, Friendship, Humor(maybe), Angst.

 **Warning :** OC! OOC, OOT(sometimes), Yukine X OC/Reader, Typo(s).

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

 **4** **th** **Moment :** Truthfull

 **Kofuku's POV**

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Chiko – chan tertawa dengan riang bersama Yukine – kun. Ini pertama kali aku melihat Chiko – chan tertawa selepas itu, sebagai Tuannya aku merasakan rasa hangat di dadaku. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam ruang tamu ke tempatku, di beranda, aku tahu itu Yato – chan.

"Kawaii ne, mereka berdua."

"Jadi kau juga menyadarinya, Kofuku." Yato - chan duduk di sampingku, memperhatikan Chiko – chan yang sedang bermain – main dengan Yukine – kun.

"Takdir memang begitu licik ya… Takdir telah memisahkan mereka dan mempertemukan mereka kembali." Aku menjawab pernyataan Yato – chan.

"Yah… Tapi mereka sama – sama tidak mengingat satu sama lain. Menyedihkan."

"Hehe, tapi kurasa rasa sayang yang mereka miliki untuk satu sama lain tidak hilang. Meskipun mungkin mereka berdua sama – sama tidak menyadarinya." Yato – chan hanya diam saja.

Sebenarnya, ketika aku menjadikan Chiko – chan menjadi _shinki_ milikku, aku melihat masa lalunya, saat ia masih menjadi manusia. Ketika ia lahir, semua masalah yang dihadapinya, bagaimana keluarganya, temannya, dan sebagian besar memori terpentingnya adalah tentang seorang lelaki dengan surai pirang dan iris yang senada.

Karena itulah, aku begitu terkejut ketika Yato – chan berkunjung dengan seorang pemuda yang memiliki gambaran sama persis seperti pemuda yang ada di memori Chiko – chan selama ini. Dan aku tahu, jika Yato – chan menangis ketika ia melihat memori Yukine – kun, karena ia melihat Chiko – chan di dalamnya. Ia melihat bagaimana kematian berusaha memisahkan Chiko – chan dan Yukine – kun.

"Mereka tidak seharusnya melewati hal mengerikan seperti itu." Yato – chan memecah keheningan diantara kita. Aku hanya terkikik perlahan, masih sambil mendengarkan canda tawa Chiko – chan dan Yukine – kun.

"Mereka tidak seharusnya melupakan satu sama lain, terlalu banyak hal yang menyenangkan dalam memori mereka,"

"Yah, bahkan Yukine kembali memanggil Chiko dengan panggilan ' _kaneko_ '." Aku tertawa lepas mendengar perkataan Yato – chan. Yah, aku mengingat bagaimana di memori Chiko – chan, Yukine – kun selalu memanggil Chiko – chan dengan panggilan _kaneko_. Sudah kubilang kan? Mereka tidak akan bisa melupakan rasa yang mereka miliki satu sama lain begitu mudah.

"Aku mendoakan yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua,"

"Yah, aku juga…"

.

.

.

 _Kau… mengingatku kan?_

 _Kumohon katakan 'iya'_

.

.

.

Chapter kelima pun selesaii!

Oh iya, btw yang bagian Yato nangis waktu liat memorinya Yukine itu beneran ada loh. Silahkan lihat di episode 2 pada bagian setelah Yato mendapatkan Sekki sebagai regalianya. Yah, meskipun kalo di anime alasannya nangis yah bukan gara – gara dia lihat Chiyukoku, kan Chiyukoku gak ada di anime . But, anggep aja disini Yato nangisnya gegara ia lihat Chiko, regalianya Kofuku di memorinya Yukine. Yaps?

Ini sebaiknya TBC or The end?

Review, please!

Thank YOU!

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	6. Chapter 5

You're The Only One

Karya : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** Drabble singkat kisah Yukine dan belahan jiwanya. _Point of View_ bisa berubah kapanpun sesuai dengan kisah yang tengah diceritakan.

 **Disclaimer :** Noragami memiliki hak cipta milik seseorang yang telah menciptakan kisah tersebut dengan begitu teliti. OC milik saya.

 **Genre :** Romace, Friendship, Humor(maybe), Angst.

 **Warning :** OC! OOC, OOT(sometimes), Yukine X OC/Reader, Typo(s).

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

 **5** **th** **Moment :** Jealousy (Chiyukoku Ver.)

 **Author's POV**

"Haah… Aku lelah… Kenapa aku harus kalah bermain JanKenpo[1] dengan Dai – san? Kenapa aku harus berbelanja di cuaca yang sedingin ini?" Chiyukoku merapatkan syal berwarna biru miliknya dan mengusap – usapkan kedua telapak tangannya satu sama lain. Lalu gadis dengan iris violet itu mengambil sebuah kertas dan membaca isinya, daftar barang yang harus ia beli. Helaan nafas sekali lagi keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Ia menyusuri jalanan ramai pusat perbelanjaan yang berbalut cahaya. Sesekali berhenti kala mendapati sesuatu yang menarik di matanya.

Menemukan toko yang sesuai, Chiyukoku masuk dan membeli segala kebutuhan yang ada di daftar belanjanya. Setelah memilih bahan yang dibutuhkan dan membayar di kasir, ia segera beranjak keluar, ingin segera pulang dan meminum sesuatu yang hangat. Jari – jari tangannya sudah terasa mulai membeku, dan uap – uap basah hasil nafasnya terasa semakin berat.

Ia masih berjalan dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan bibir, meniupnya perlahan, memberi sedikit kehangatan. Surai krimnya ia biarkan tergerai lembut, demi menghangatkan lehernya.

Cuaca dingin ini saja sudah membuatnya kesal, apalagi tatkala ia melihat bocah familiar dengan surai pirang keemasannya dan seorang gadis _half phantom_ yang baru – baru ini ia ketahui namanya Iki Hiyori, tengah tertawa dengan riang berdua saja, tanpa Yato. Mereka tengah berada di salah satu toko baju musim dingin, dan saat ini Hiyori tengah menunjukkan sebuah mantel berwarna merah pada Yukine dan jika pengamatan Chiyukoku benar, Hiyori menanyakan apakah mantel itu cocok untuknya. Dan Yukine menjawab ' _iya_ ' dengan senyuman yang masih terukir di wajahnya. Bahkan semburat merah tipis terlihat di pipi Yukine.

Entah kenapa, ada rasa nyeri di hati Chiyukoku. Padahal ia sendiri tidak begitu mengenal Yukine, mereka hanya saling bertukar sapa dan sesekali berbincang berdua. Namun, Chikuyoku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia saat ini berlari dengan beberapa butiran bening yang siap jatuh kapan saja. Ooh… Ia merasa terlalu mendramatis dan berlebihan, hanya karena melihat Iki – san bersama dengan Yukine. Padahal ia sendiri tahu jika ia tidak berhak marah dan kesal, karena bersama dengan Iki – san adalah hak Yukine.

Ia tahu…

Tapi, tetap saja, ia merasakan sakit semacam ini…

Untuk pertama kali setelah lama sekali ia tidak pernah merasakan _kasih sayang_.

.

.

.

 _Kenapa? Yukine, kenapa?_

 _Beritahu aku, kumohon, kenapa aku menangis?_

.

.

.

JanKenPo : Suit gunting batu kertas ala Jepang.

.

.

TERIMA KASYIIIH~

Terima kasih banyak atas waktu anda semua telah mau membaca ffn aneh karangan seorang Nakashima Aya.

Review, please?

Follow and Fave, 'kay?

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	7. Chapter 6

You're The Only One

Karya : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** Drabble singkat kisah Yukine dan belahan jiwanya. _Point of View_ bisa berubah kapanpun sesuai dengan kisah yang tengah diceritakan.

 **Disclaimer :** Noragami memiliki hak cipta milik seseorang yang telah menciptakan kisah tersebut dengan begitu teliti. OC milik saya.

 **Genre :** Romace, Friendship, Humor(maybe), Angst.

 **Warning :** OC! OOC, OOT(sometimes), Yukine X OC/Reader, Typo(s).

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

 **6** **th** **Moment :** Missing

 **Hiyori's POV**

Aku berlari dengan nafas tersengal, sudah kutelusuri seisi Mall bahkan di sekitar taman, namun aku tidak menemukan keberadaan Yukine – kun dimanapun. Kurasa aku mulai khawatir. Dan Yato sama sekali terlihat tidak khawatir pada keadaan Yukine – kun.

"Rasa sakit itu hanya satu arah, dari _shinki_ menuju Tuannya," Yato berujar, aku hanya terdiam mendengarkan perkataannya. "Dengar, Hiyori. Sepertinya kau salah paham. Manusia memutuskan apa yang benar dan yang salah, namun berbeda dengan dewa. Dewa bebas melakukan apa saja. Dewa bebas menyakiti maupun mengambil nyawa seseorang, itulah dewa. Suatu hari nanti aku akan memberi Yukine hukuman, hukuman dewa."

Tiba – tiba aku terbayang kisah yang Kofuku ceritakan padaku, ia berkata bahwa Yato adalah dewa yang mengerikan, bahwa Yato pernah membunuh _shinki,_ bahkan membunuh manusia.

"A-aku… harus mencari Yukine – kun dulu." Tanpa sadar aku melepaskan diri dari tubuhku, dan melompat dari atap ke atap untuk mencari Yukine – kun.

Aku merasa sudah mengelilingi distrik ini dan aku belum menemukan jejak Yukine – kun sedikit pun. Aku mulai merasa kelelahan ketika tiba – tiba aku melihat Chiko – chan duduk di salah satu bangku taman, terdiam diri dan melamun sendirian. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Chiko – chan!" aku turun dari atap terdekat dan kulihat Chiko – chan buru – buru menghapus air matanya. Ia habis menangis? Tapi kenapa?

"A-ah, Iki – san? A-ada perlu apa? Bukankah kau seharusnya bersama Yukine?" gadis itu terlihat tersenyum, senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Aah… Itu… Bagaimana ya? Yukine – kun… menghilang. Kau melihatnya di suatu tempat?" aku menggaruk tengkukku, bingung harus mengatakan apa. Eh? Bagaimana Chiko – chan bisa tahu jika aku pergi keluar bersama Yukine – kun?

"Eh? Yukine menghilang? B-ah… Akan kubantu mencarinya!" Chiko – chan beranjak dari bangkunya duduk dan berlari keluar taman, aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

.

"Yukine!" Chiko – chan memanggil Yukine – kun, namun kulihat Yukine – kun tidak menjawab dan malah fokus kepada seorang gadis kecil dengan kuncir ponytail. Gadis itu menangis dan berjalan menjauh dari Yukine, namun tiba – tiba Chiko – chan berteriak.

"Tidak! Jangan pergi kesana! Kumohon, kembalilah kemari!" Yukine – kun mengejar gadis kecil itu, disusul Chiko – chan. Dan saat itulah kulihat banyak _Ayakashi_ yang mengelilingi gadis kecil itu. Gadis itu terlihat menangis sendirian.

 _'Mengerikan… gadis kecil yang malang… Mamamu ada disini, kemarilah…'_

"Buat garis… Iki – san, Yukine harus membuat garis batas antara gadis itu dan a _yakashi_!" aku mengangguk pada Chiko – chan dan berteriak pada Yukine – kun untuk membuat garis seperti yang Yato ajarkan.

"GARIS!" Yukine – kun memeluk gadis kecil itu dan membuat garis diantara mereka berdua. "Maafkan aku, mengatakan hal yang mengerikan. Sekarang sudah tidak apa – apa."

 _'Bau enak… Bau enak…'_

"Tidak, Yukine! Yukine menjauh dari gadis itu sekarang juga!" baru saja Chiko – chan memperingatkan, Yukine - kun langsung mendorong menjauh.

"Bau kakak enak, ijinkan aku menciumnya sekali lagi. Beri aku lagi, kakak." Gadis itu berjalan mendekat, Yukine terus berjalan mundur, hingga ia terjungkal kebelakang, jatuh terduduk.

Garis batas yang Yukine – kun buat semakin melemah seiring semakin menurunnya mental Yukine – kun, Chiko – chan yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung berlari menuju Yukine – kun bersamaan dengan hilangnya garis batas antara Yukine – kun dengan para _ayakashi_.

"Yukine! Sial, kenapa aku harus menjadi _shinki_ yang salah. Seandainya… Seandainya aku bisa membuat garis batas..." Aku mendengar Chiko – chan menggumamkan sesuatu yang aku tidak mengerti. Tapi dengan itu, aku tahu bahwa Chiko – chan tidak bisa menyelamatkan Yukine – kun, aku segera bertindak dan mendorong Yukine – kun sebelum para a _yakashi_ itu berhasil menangkap Yukine – kun.

Namun, para a _yakashi_ itu berhasil mengajarku dan hampir saja menangkapku, ketika kudengar teriakan Chiko – chan dan aku melihat Yato menarikku dan Yukine – kun. Membawa kami berdua ke atas gedung tinggi tepat di dekat situ.

"Iki – san! Yukine! Kalian tidak apa – apa?" Chiko – chan terlihat berlari – lari kecil setelah berusaha keras menaiki gedung tersebut.

"Ayo, Sekki!" Yato terjun bebas bersama Yukine – kun yang sudah berubah bentuk menjadi pedang panjang.

"Kau yang menodai tanah ini saat matahari terbit. Dengan munculnya diriku, aku, Dewa Yato akan melenyapkanmu dengan Sekki dan menghapus semua jejakmu. Rend!" dan _ayakashi_ serta jiwa gadis itu terpotong begitu saja menggunakan Sekki.

Aku terdiam. Aku tidak tau harus bicara apa. Aku merasa marah pada Yato. Kenapa… kenapa ia harus membunuh gadis kecil itu? Bagaimana dengan Yukine? Merasa mengerti maksudku, Chiko – chan mengatakan sesuatu,

"Roh adalah jiwa yang amat lemah. Ketika roh sudah termakan a _yakashi_ seutuhnya, ia sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Karena itulah, kami para _shinki_ harus berterima kasih pada dewa manapun yang sudah mau menjadi pelindung bagi kami." Chiko – chan memegang pergelangan tangannya, dimana terdapat ukiran namanya yang berwarna merah.

Dan saat itulah aku mengingat kata – kata Chiko – chan tadi, ' _kenapa aku harus menjadi shinki yang salah'._ Tapi… apa maksudnya? Apa itu _shinki_ yang salah?

.

.

.

 _Tolong aku…_

 _Maafkan aku…_

.

.

.

Yey, selesai juga!

Chapter ini dikisahkan di episode 5 di animenya, ketika Yukine menolong roh seorang gadis kecil yang akhirnya dimakan ayakashi.

Sejujurnya, Aya sadar jika chapter ini rada – rada gak jelas gimana gitu, tapi ya sudahlah daripada ide terbuang percuma, lebih baik memanfaatkan apa yang ada.

Sekian. Terima kasih.

Review, please?

Fave and follow, please?

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	8. Chapter 7

You're The Only One

Karya : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** Drabble singkat kisah Yukine dan belahan jiwanya. _Point of View_ bisa berubah kapanpun sesuai dengan kisah yang tengah diceritakan.

 **Disclaimer :** Noragami memiliki hak cipta milik seseorang yang telah menciptakan kisah tersebut dengan begitu teliti. OC milik saya.

 **Genre :** Romace, Friendship, Humor(maybe), Angst.

 **Warning :** OC! OOC, OOT(sometimes), Yukine X OC/Reader, Typo(s).

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

 **7** **th** **Moment :** Liars

 **Yato's POV**

Aku duduk di beranda rumah Kofuku seperti biasanya. Sepertinya Kofuku dan Daikoku sedang keluar, meninggalkanku sendirian bersama Chiko. Chiko membawakanku secangkir minuman dan beberapa potong kue, lalu duduk di sampingku.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yukine?" Chiko terlihat basa – basi.

"Tidak baik – baik saja. Dia begitu buruk." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Ahahaha…" Chiko terlihat tertawa, dipaksakan, lalu kembali mengutarakan isi kepalanya, "Yato – san… Sudah tersengat 'kan? Aku bisa melihat dari air mukamu yang cukup berbeda, dan kurasa kali ini agak parah ya?"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Perkataannya tepat sasaran, gadis ini memang pintar.

"Maafkan aku, jika saja… jika saja saat itu aku mampu membuat garis batas, jika saja aku bukan _shinki_ yang salah, aku pasti bisa menolong Yukine." Gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya dalam – dalam, menutupi ekspresinya dengan surai krimnya yang panjang. Membuatku tidak bisa menebak apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Hey, Chiko," aku mengambil satu buah _cookies_ dan memakannya, "Kau… Tidak, aku yakin kau bisa membuat garis batas. Jangan menutup dirimu hanya karena hal _**itu.**_ "

"Tapi… Yato – san, aku adalah _shinki_ yang salah. Kekuatanku… Fungsiku sebagai s _hinki_ sudah direnggut ketika aku mempunyai nama keduaku. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi, aku sudah kehilangan fungsiku sebagai seorang pelayan dewa. Meski begitu… Kofuku – chan tetap mengambilku, dia tetap menamaiku dengan nama yang indah. Makki…"

Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi.

Gadis ini, tidak tahu apa yang ia miliki saat ini. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia memiliki kekuatan yang lebih dari _shinki_ lainnya. Ia hanya mensugesti dirinya supaya ia tidak menggunakan kekuatannya lagi. Padahal potensinya begitu besar, hampir sama seperti gadis itu. Perbedaannya, Chiko memiliki jiwa yang suci berbeda dengan gadis itu.

Seandainya, aku menemukan Chiko lebih dahulu dibandingkan Kofuku, aku bisa memiliki kekuatan itu sekali lagi.

Tidak, tidak! Apa yang aku pikirkan?

.

.

.

 _Aku sudah berdosa, Yukine._

 _Lebih dari apa yang pernah kuperbuat sebelumnya…_

.

.

.

Ya ampun…

Buntu banget, sumpaah!

Dan ini malah isinya cuma curhatan dari si Kaneko ke Yato – sama. Kok makin kesini rasanya makin aneh aja ya ceritanya? Apalagi rasanya chapter ini pendek banget juga…

Ya sudahlah, yang penting menulis. Uyey!

Thanks for your time, please your fave and review!

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


End file.
